


Cosmos

by saccharineflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Model Kim Jongin | Kai, Pop Star Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharineflower/pseuds/saccharineflower
Summary: Keeping his relationship lowkey is something pop star Doh Kyungsoo good at.But a certain Byun Baekhyun won't have that.





	Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello? I'm back?  
> Anyways, this is unbeta-ed. I'm sorry :(

 

"Kyungsoo, shooting's in five minutes!"

 

 Kyungsoo hums under his breath, eyelids fluttering as Minseok applies glittery pink shadows on his skin. The make up artist then puts some on his cheekbone tho he's sure that that won't do much. It won't be seen in front of camera if the make up that ain't thick and popping.

 

 He stands up and smiles at the staff that greets him, fingers wiggling in a waving manner to others when the staff ushers him outside of the waiting room.

 

 He sees Junmyeon with Yixing. His manager talking with the music producer and he guesses it's about time to record a song under Sheep studio.

 

 He smiles cheekily when the musician sees him, prompting Junmyeon to look at his direction.

 

 "You were early." Is Junmyeon's greeting and if Yixing ain't around, he'll roll his eyes. So he opts with a small laugh.

 

 "Minseok was taking his time."

 

 "Nuh-uh." Minseok counters that he didn't notice, the latter shakes hand with Yixing after introducing himself and goes to Junmyeon's side to inspect his over all look. "He asked for a orange blush but obviously it ain't match."

 

 Yixing chuckles at that and Junmyeon sends him a little glare.

 

 "You think you can handle Baekhyun?"

 

Kyungsoo looks into Junmyeon's eyes, calculating his expression before his hard look turns into a soft gaze.

 

 "Nothing I can't work with." He replies with a reassuring smile and a wink that immediately makes Junmyeon groans.

 

 "Last interview with Baekhyun, you needed to stay out of your phone's reach for days."

 

 Kyungsoo guffaws at that. Cheeks bunching. He remembers. Oh, he does.

 

"Maybe, he'll shut up about Jongin this time." Kyungsoo says with a shrug.

 

"That makes me feel nervous more." Junmyeon murmurs and fishes out his phone, nodding to the staff and to Kyungsoo for the latter to follow the staff.

 

The manager watches as Kyungsoo struts with the staff ushering him.

 

"I don't understand why he wants to keep things lowkey." Minseok says beside Junmyeon, slapping his phone lightly on his palm.

 

"Maybe, he just wants to be known as someone independent?" Yixing muses and Minseok hums in acknowledgement.

 

Junmyeon makes a noise, akin to snort.

 

"After all those pictures online of him going out with that model? I don't think so." Junmyeon says and crosses his arms over his chest. "He's just that vain."

 

The manager cranes his neck to look at the lcd screen, the director and staffs shouting instructions, and sees Kyungsoo flashing Baekhyun a cheeky smile. The latter smirks.

 

Minseok barks a laugh at Junmyeon's face after that smirk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So, let's talk about your new music video." Baekhyun says with a glint in his eyes, and Kyungsoo wants to declare he ain't best friends with the other anymore.

 

"What's with it?" He asks, trying to stop his lips from widening as Baekhyun looks at the cue card.

 

"You had Oh Sehun as your lead. And some sources said it's you who chose him."

 

Kyungsoo hums in admission.

 

"Why?" Baekhyun then ask, tone challenging.

 

Kyungsoo put the microphone in front of his lips, about to answer when he sees the look in Baekhyun's eyes. He stares, too.

 

Baekhyun arches a brow and Kyungsoo pulls the microphone away from his lips, muffling a laugh because this is getting ridiculous.

 

Finally, Kyungsoo puts the microphone again near his mouth and speaks.

 

"Yeah, that's true. We held audition. I was there," Kyungsoo gulps and takes the interruption to search for right words. "We were looking for someone tall and he was the tallest. And of course, that's Oh Sehun. It's like you'll automatically go for him."

 

Baekhyun hums.

 

"Some sources said that Kim Jongin was actually.. planning to audition, too."

 

Baekhyun leave those words for Kyungsoo to fill. Or to answer. But either way, the name made Kyungsoo straighten his torso, made his eyes twitch. But he can't let Baekhyun see that. Which won't work. They're bestfriends afterall.

 

"Did he?" Kyungsoo replies, opts to choose ambiguous answer. But Baekhyun will always be Byun Baekhyun.

 

"And he dropped out. I wonder why.."

 

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip at that.

 

"Maybe, he's busy."

 

"Do you know why he's busy then?"

 

Kyungsoo buffers at that.

 

"Uhh.. no?"

 

Baekhyun pouts.

 

"Too bad. He's so good looking and perfect for the song. If he was really busy then, that's too bad."

 

"Yes. Sorry if he wasn't there."

 

"You didn't have to apologize on his behalf." Baekhyun says in a teasing tone and Kyungsoo buffers again at that.

 

 _This bitch_ , he thought.

 

"Oh! Before I forgot! We have some photos here, that I know will make your head hurts."

 

Kyungsoo groans and leans his forehead on his hand that's still clutching his mic.

 

"Why do you always do this?"

 

Baekhyun laughs at that. "Bestfriend duties."

 

The host pulls out a stack of photo papers that Kyungsoo can't see what's printed on them. Baekhyun then scans them wuth his eyes and pulls out two from them. The host then faces the photo papers towards Kyungsoo. The latter immediately lets out a loud snort.

 

Because on Baekhyun's left hand is a photo of his favorite fruit, grapes. And on the left is cropped image of a certain model's lips. That looks too familiar.

 

"Which one you love to suck the most?"

 

Kyungsoo answers politely and nicely.

 

"Grapes. I love them."

 

Baekhyun hums and pulls out another pair of photos. Kyungsoo groans again with a chuckle.

 

On Baekhyun's left hand is a photo of caramel macchiato. On right is a photo of Kim Jongin's latest photoshoot for Vague. The model is wearing a Gucci coat with nothing underneath.

 

"What shade of tan?" Is Baekhyun's question this time.

 

"I love coffee."

 

Baekhyun hums again. "You sure love coffees."

 

The director motions for a break and a staff shouts for it for the people to hear. The crew claps, though the shoot is done just halfway, because of how Baekhyun handles the interview well. Even if Kyungsoo feels like killing the other because of his questions just now.

 

Kyungsoo fans himself using his free hand. He knows Baekhyun will shoot him questions that might send Junmyeon to a nearby hospital due to high blood pressure and heart attack. And he know he can't stop Baekhyun to mention Jongin from time to time.

 

Really, it shouldn't be a big deal. But Baekhyun is a great friend. A best friend. He started singing along with the other a decade ago. So when the elder heard that the popstar Doh Kyungsoo was seen kissing a certain model's cheek, Baekhyun didn't believe it at first. Because Kyungsoo would tell him himself. They're bestfriends afterall.

 

The photo then resurfaced two days after. And even if the photo is grainy and dark, Baekhyun could make out Kyungsoo and the model's face, the latter leaning sideway to meet Kyungsoo's short height.

 

Kyungsoo can still remember when his phone hung from too much messages, phone calls at the same time, and a single message from Junmyeon 'are u dating jongin becoz if its true then baek's revoking your friendship'.

 

He still remember the threat that Baekhyun told him months ago. When the other told him he's forgiven but he'll make Kyungsoo's life a living hell.

 

And hell, it is.

 

Because Kyungsoo haven't confirm his relationship status with Kim Jongin. Despite of more captured intimate moments with the model. The issue never died. Because just like Kyungsoo, Jongin's being ambiguous too whenever Kyungsoo's name were mentioned. He never denies nor confirm. And Kyungsoo's glad that Jongin understands his stand and choices in terms of his relationship's privacy.

 

But Baekhyun couldn't, can't get the hint.

 

As Minseok applies more highlight on his left cheek, Baekhyun yawns beside the director; covering his mouth with the cue card.

 

"Please, tell me no more mention of Jongin's name." He says and hopes his voice is dripping with plea. Minseok offers him a apologetic smile.

 

"Soo!"

 

Kyungsoo looks towards Baekhyun, the latter standing beside the director.

 

"You think you can have a joined interview with Jongin?"

 

Kyungsoo glares.

 

"You can have him but not me." He answers, pertaining to interview but Baekhyun of course won't let him live.

 

"I don't think your boy won't like that."

 

The staffs and crew around them laugh at Baekhyun's words, obviously amused seeing the two pop stars talking about some supposed-to-be-confidential-things.

 

Baekhyun saunters towards him, standing tall in front of him. He sends the other a brief look before he follows Minseok's words to close his eyes for his mild eyeshadows.

 

"I don't understand why you still want to keep it a secret." Baekhyun starts

 

"Secret what?" He asks, eyes still close.

 

"You and Jongin."

 

"It's, not a secret." And it's true. It's not a secret.

 

"But it ain't confirmed." That's also true. He had explained it pretty well to Baekhyun. But the other is a crackhead and probably still can't understand the concept of privacy.

 

"I don't have to shout or tell others about my relationship," he says tiredly. Even if Minseok's around, he's too tired to filter his action and words. "Privacy. And I think declaring it holds a stronger responsibility, you know."

 

"Stronger commitment." Baekhyun says, with his fingers gesturing ' _quotation_ '.

 

"And that, too." He agrees.

 

Baekhyun pulls a chair beside him and sits on it, Kyungsoo finally opening his eyes when Minseok said he's done.

 

"I still don't understand."

 

Kyungsoo sighs.

 

"You won't understand." He says softly.

 

He knows he's being unfair. Or so he thinks. Because as far as he knows, Jongin agrees for their relation to be this... ambiguous. He told Jongin about him being vain. Told Jongin about his tendencies to take a whole day of not talking. Told Jongin about his 'episodes'.

 

That sometimes, he opts to just be alone. To not talk even if nothing's wrong. He has bad days. And he might only drag Jongin under. And vice versa.

 

Telling the public about it sounds too big. Too scary. Because people, his fans know how he only entertain serious commitments. And he doesn't want to confirm their relationship when it's this early. He wants people to know when he himself knows Jongin's the one. Or a longtime partner material. He doesn't want to end up like a celebrity collecting lists of exes.

 

But that doesn't mean he'll leave Jongin in the dark. Because even if he never confirm, he never hide.

 

He would kiss Jongin, would let Jongin hold him close even if others can see. He ignores the whispers whenever he steps out of Jongin's car when attending a film or shoot. He won't mind the tabloids saying it's just a fling. He lets Jongin to bring him on latenight dates, not minding that Junmyeon might get headache.

 

Because he knows the longer it keeps lowkey, the relationship gets serious. He knows media will just wilt their blooming relationship. And he certainly doesn't want that. Now that he has real feelings for the other.

 

Keeping a mundane relationship in this world of show business and entertainment is not easy, but Kyungsoo will still try.

 

"Maybe. Too bad, I have pictures of you both watching Lady Gaga's concert last month."

 

Kyungsoo glares at Baekhyun but laughs when the latter makes a face at him.

 

 

 

 

 

" _How was the filming?_ "

 

Kyungsoo looks behind his back, seeing the crew and staffs organizing the set of the interview's promotional video. He's meters away from them. So he lets his voice average.

 

"Tiring. Please, don't watch it."

 

He smiles at the joyous laugh he hears from the other line, tightening the hold on his phone and digging the gadget on his cheek; as if it will make him feel Jongin's presence now.

 

" _Why? Did he mention me?_ "

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes when he hears a yawn from the other line.

 

"Yeah. I kinda expect it to happen." He admits with a small laugh, looking down and weirdly feeling lonely yet contented right now.

 

" _I think I'm going to watch. I want to see you getting flustered and groaning every minute._ "

 

He smiles again at the sound of Jongin's laugh that got cut off by another yawn.

 

" _Do you want me to fetch you?_ " And Jongin yawns again, the airy sound he lets out makes Kyungsoo snuggles to his coat.

 

He looks at his wristwatch, and stares at the _11:45_ staring right back at him.

 

"Don't. You're sleepy." He excuses and chuckles when another set of yawn and air enters his hearing.

 

" _Mmm. 'Kay._ " Comes the reply.

 

And no words after that, just the comforting sound of their breathing until Kyungsoo speaks.

 

"Jongin?"

 

" _Yeah?_ "

 

He smiles and closes his eyes, feeling the fatigue ebbing away. He misses Jongin terribly. And wants to see him right now.

 

But Jongin's sleepy. All day posing for a new magazine photoshoot. He won't steal that sleep away from his man. Besides, missing Jongin will just make him change the way he'll kiss him next time they see each other.

 

"I miss you."

 

There's a sigh and shuffling sound before Jongin replies.

 

" _I miss you, too_."

 

Kyungsoo smiles at that.

 

"Also," Jongin says. "Someone from the ABN media sent me our photos on a rooftop from last night. It looks cute. Though Junmyeon might flip a table if he ever sees."

 

After the call and more 'I miss you's, Kyungsoo visits his socia media, namely instagram, and sees the tagged photos on his username.

 

And there, hundreds of photos from last night, his supposed confidential date with Jongin on Jongin's penthouse's rooftop.

 

And true to Jongin's words, they look cute. Him wearing his favorite Jongin's gray sweater while the other's kissing his cheek. His eyes were close and he was smiling.

 

The other photo is Jongin digging his face on where Kyungsoo's neck and shoulder connects. And the other one is where Jongin's kissing his forehead.

 

He remembers, and smiles as he reminiscences Jongin's words when the latter saw pink hair clips on Kyungsoo's longer fringes.

 

The last photo is where Jongin's carrying him, his legs wrapped tightly on Jongin's waist. They were laughing. They look so happy..

 

But he doubts that Junmyeon will find it cute or funny.

 

Either way, Kyungsoo screen captures them with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, subscriptions, and comments are always highly appreciated! :)


End file.
